


Loud Fandango

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Loud Fandango [1]
Category: Grim Fandango, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Grim Reapers, Horror, Humor, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lily befriends Manuel Calavera but the problem is her family's too scared to talk to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Lily Loud was playing with her toys until she hears a creepy train noise.

Lily crawled out of the house and sees a skeleton with a scythe.

Lily babbled

"I'm Manuel Calavera"

Lily crawled to Manny.

Lily babbled

"Aww what a sweet Bebe"

Manny holds Lily.

Manny walked into the house.

Lincoln said "Hi Lily"

But Lincoln sees Manny 

Lincoln screamed and run off.

Manny walked up the stairs.

Manny walked into Lori and Leni's room.

Manny sees Lori talking to her boyfriend on her phone.

Lori said "Not now I'm busy"

But Lori felt like a skeletal hand tap her on the shoulder.

Lori turned around and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

Everyone dressed up and get ready for school.

Rita takes Lynn Jr to middle school.

Rita takes Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa to elementary school.

And now Rita takes Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan to high school.

The bell rang and everyone run into the school.

A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone walked out of the school.

The Loud siblings arrived home.

But they see the living room clean and sparkly.

Rita's face turned red

Leni said "Uh-oh?"

Everyone covers their ears

"CALAVERA!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Luna was playing her acoustic guitar but Manny walked to her

"What are you playing?"

"I'm playing a acoustic guitar"

Manny sit on the chair but he hears a fart.

It was a whoopie cushion

"LUAN!"

Luan laughed

Manny walked out of Luna and Luan's room.

But Manny sees Lucy writing a poem

"Hi what are you writing"

"I'm writing a poem called Grim Fandango"

Manny gulped

With bony hands I hold my partner/ On soulless feet we cross the floor/ The music stops as if to answer/ An empty knocking at the door/ It seems his skin was sweet as mango/ When last I held him to my breast/ But now we dance this grim fandango/ And will four years before we rest.

Manny blushed


End file.
